Expérience 313
by Kuroyami-chan
Summary: Anju Vermilion, jeune femme de 25 ans a un passé troublé: expérimenté par HYDRA depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et en proie à de douloureux souvenirs depuis sa capture. Sauvée par les Avengers, elle fait partie de l'équipe. Mais que faire si une nouvelle menace apparaisait et avec elle de troublantes rencontres. Anju réussirat-elle a s'en sortir ? Pour le savoir lisez son histoire.


**Expérience 313**

 **Prologue**

 **PdV Anju**

 **Je ne comptais plus les années depuis mon arrivée dans ce bâtiment gris. Cinq ans ? Dix ans ou peut-être quinze ans ? J'avais arrêté de compter peu de temps après que HYDRA m'ai tout volé. Ma famille, ma vie, mon enfance, mon identité, mais sourtout ma liberté.**

 **Depuis ma naissance , je suis capable de lire les pensés des gens. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ma capacité étrange, elle faisait juste partis de moi, mais je n'en avais jamais parler à mes parents, de peur de leurs réactions. Je ne sais pas par quelle moyen HYDRA avait découvert mon pouvoir, mais ils l'avaient fait.**

 **Je n'ai que des souvenirs vague de ce jour, Milan était couvert de neige et Noël se rapprochait. Ma mère préparait le diner et papa préparait le feu de cheminée. Un coup fut frappé à la porte, et puis soudain des hommes vêtus d'uniforme noir entrèrent dans la maison. Mes parents hurlèrent, puis il y eu des coups de feu suivis de bruits sourds. Mes parents était étendus sur le sol, immobiles leur sang formait une auréole écarlate autour d'eux. Puis se fut le noir.**

 **Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me trouvais dans une cage de verre, elle-même au centre d'une immense salle blanche remplie de personnes en blouses de laboratoire et d'ordinateur. Parmi ces gens il y en avait un qui se démarquais, il était vêtu de noir et avait un monocle à l'oeil droit. Quand il remarqua que j'étais reveillée, il s'avança vers ma cage.**

 **\- Bonjour petite Anju. Je suis content de te voir enfin réveillée. Je suis le Baron von Strucker et à partir d'aujourd'hui te voila dans ta nouvelle maison.**

 **Il m'expliqua ensuite ce qu'il comptait me faire. Les expériences qu'ils avaient l'intention de me faire subir avaint pour but de renforcer mon pouvoir et de faire de moi une "arme humaine". Il fut également décider de me former au maniment des armes et au combat.**

 **Durant les années qui suivirent je fus capable de maitriser la plupart des armes -même si je préférais manier le katana- et j'avais une excellente maitrise du combat au corps à corps. Les expériences, elles aussi avaient porter leurs fruits, en effet je fus bientôt capable de créer et manipuler la glace -je pouvais créer des pistes de glace, des pics geler, et tout un tas d'autres choses plus incroyable encore- . L'apparition de ce nouveau don était comme retrouver une partis de ma liberté.**

 **Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que je n'allais pas tarder à retrouver entierement ma liberté.**

* * *

 **PdV Externe**

 **Alors qu'elle était perdu dans ces pensés, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas les scientifiques et le Baron quitter le laboratoire de toute urgence. Car en effet, des intrus avait envahis la base, mais ces intrus n'étaient pas n'importe qui, c'était les Avengers.**

 **Natasha Romanoff, alias la Veuve Noire courrait dans la base en direction du coeur du bâtiment. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus d'agents d'HYDRA faisait leur apparition. Évidemment, elle ne perdit pas de temps à les neutraliser.**

 **Parcourant les derniers mètres qui la sèparait de son objectif, elle arrivait devant une porte en acier.**

 **\- Les gars, je suis devant le laboratoire. Dit la Veuve Noire.**

 **\- Très bien, entre on ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, répondit Captain America.**

 **Observant attentivement la porte elle remarqua le dispositif de lecture de carte sur le côté de la porte. Voulant entré dans la pièce le plus tôt possible, elle sortis son arme à feu et tira dans le mécanisme de la porte. Des étincelles volèrent et la lourde porte s'ouvrit immédiatement après.**

 **En entrant dans la pièce, Natasha remarqua l'énorme cube de verre opaque au centre de la pièce. Voulant recueillir le plus d'informations possible, elle l'ignora et se diriga vers l'ordinateur le plus proche pour faire une recherche dans la base de données pour télécharger tous les dossiers restants. La recherche ne fut pas de longue durée car il ne restait qu'un seul fichier.**

 _ **" Expérience 313 "**_ **,voila le nom de ce fichier. Le seul qui n'avait pas été supprimé, comme si on avait voulu qu'il soit trouvé.**

 **Lorsque Natasha ouvrit le dossier, ce qui ce trouvait à l'intérieur fut tout sauf ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Photos, vidéo, rapport d'expérience et toutes autres choses concernant une jeune fille d'à peine 25 ans. Natasha était tellement plongée dans le dossier qu'elle ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux bleus brillants qui l'observait à travers le verre.**

* * *

 **PdV Anju**

 **J'observais la femme aux cheveux roux qui se tenait devant l'ordinateur. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression, mais je voyais le choc dans son esprit. Elle regardait actuellement mon dossier et tout ce qui était à l'intérieur.**

 **C'était amusant de la regarder, elle et son visage stoïque. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger sans pour autant entendre ce qu'elle racontait. Stucker avait du verrouiller ma cage avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche.**

 **Soudain, je vis quatre hommes -un homme de métal,un portant un costume moulant et un bouclier,un autre avec un marteau et une cape, et le dernier avec un arc et des flèches - passer la porte, et se diriger vers la femme. Ils forment tous une drôle d'équipe, peut être que je devrait fouiller dans leurs esprits. Uhm, oui bonne idée. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. Je plongais dans le flux de leurs souvenirs.**

 **Je ne regardais que ce qui m'intéressait, noms, prénoms et à quelle agence ils appartenaient.**

 _ **La femme, Natasha, ex-assasin, agent du SHIELD,la Veuve Noire**_

 _ **Clint Barton, ex-assassin, agent du SHIELD, Hawkeye**_

 _ **Tony Stark, Iron Man, milliardaire.**_

 _ **Steve Rogers, Captain America.**_

 _ **Thor, dieu du tonnerre.**_

 **Et ils faisaient tous partis des Avengers.**

 **Je sortis de leurs esprits et ouvrit les yeux. Bon, il est temps de me faire connaitre.**

 _ **Toc toc !**_

* * *

 **PdV Externe**

 **Alors qu'elle lisait les dossier, Natasha décida de contacter les autres Avengers pour leur faire part de sa découverte.**

 **\- Les gars, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, déclara la Veuve Noire.**

 **\- Qui a-t-il Nat', demanda Hawkeye.**

 **\- Un dossier qui restait, il semble contenir des informations à propos d'une de leurs expériences-**

 **\- Quel genre d'expérience, la coupa Stark.**

 **\- Des expériences humaines, reprit la femme, en répondant à l'homme de métal.**

 **\- Très bien Romanoff, on arrive, dit le Captain.**

 **A peine la communication fini, le reste des Avengers entrairent dans la salle. Ils se regroupèrent autour de l'ordinateur où était assise l'agent Romanoff et regardèrent le contenu du dossier.**

 **\- Ce que HYDRA a fait subir à cette gamine est inhumain, s'exclama Thor**

 **\- Oui, et il semble que ces expériences aient renforcé ses pouvoirs et en aient fait apparaître d'autres, continua la Veuve Noire.**

 **\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Steve Rogers**

 **-Il semble que de naissance elle soit une télépathe, une télékinesiste et puisse contrôler une personne par son esprit. Maintenant, suite aux expériences, elle est capable de créer et de contrôler la glace.**

 **\- C'est bien tout ça, déclara Iron Man, mais on ne sait pas où est cette gamine. Jarvis, lance un scan du bâtiment.**

 **\- Tout de suite monsieur, répondit l'intelligence artificielle, outre les soldats d'HYDRA monsieur, je détecte une autre présence.**

 **\- Où ça ? Demanda le super soldat.**

 **\- Dans cette pièce monsieur, declara l'IA.**

 _ **Toc toc !**_

 **Ils se retournèrent tous vers le cube de verre, et virent une silhouette noire à l'intérieur.**


End file.
